Golden Sun: The Battle of Sol and Luna
by WyvernChick
Summary: Alchemy is restored to Weyard. As everyones lives are returning to normal, Kraden and Felix stumble upon knowledge of an ancient power. A loved one is lost forever. Plus, Alex returns and this time...he will stop at nothing to get what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The Golden Age of Alchemy is up and running. Our favorite adepts are adjusting back to their 'normal' lives when tragedy strikes Vale and a loved one is lost forever. Plus, an old nemesis is back. This time, he wants revenge.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, Golden Sun: The Lost Age, any of the plots associated with the game, or, sadly, Felix.**

**AN: This is my first time writing a story. I apologize in advance if it's the worst thing you have ever read. However, I do ask that if it does suck beyond belief – help a girl out here and give me some advice.**

_Golden Sun: The Battle of Sol and Luna_

_Pain. That was all that registered in his mind. Indescribable pain. He gritted his teeth and tried with all his strength, what little that remained, to stand. He mustn't give up. He had worked too hard, too long to see the power of Alchemy fall into the wrong hands._

_A soft chuckle escaped his opponent's lips. "Bold, Felix. Too bold."_

_Felix glanced up, just in time to see the flashing metal of a sword crashing down on him._

"AHHHH!" Felix woke with a start. He was panting and almost all his sheets were on the floor. What little that was left was tangled around his left leg. Sitting up, Felix unraveled the sheets and looked around his room.

Felix, along with his family and all of the other citizens of Vale were staying in the town of Vault. Many resided in the inn, few slept with distant family members, leaving those that remained to sleep outside. The town of Vault decided that the eight Adepts deserved rooms in the inn; however, soon after their adventure ended, Piers and Sheba had departed which left an extra room or two. Ivan, Mia, and Felix all managed to get single rooms in the inn. Jenna slept in the same room as her parents, Garet with his family, and Isaac and Dora and Kyle also were together.

Not for the first time, Felix was thankful for the privacy of his room. It wasn't that Felix didn't get along with his family…he just wanted some alone time every now and again. Plus, he didn't want to worry Jenna or his mother as to why he was having vivid nightmares of his death. It was at times like these when Felix missed his best companion.

Piers, along with Sheba, had left Vale after staying and helping with the repairs. Sheba wanted to reunite with Faran, and also convince the people of Lalivero that neither Felix nor Jenna were bloodthirsty savages who held her hostage during the journey. Piers, now exiled from Lemuria, wanted to see the home of the notorious Babi. Piers had traveled to Tolbi to speak to Master Iodem and warn him not to travel to Lemuria, for there would not be a pleasant welcome. Both Sheba and Piers had sent word of their safe return.

Felix sighed. He truly did miss them. During their adventure, Felix had found that Piers was a great person to talk to. Both he and Felix confided in one another during their insomnia-driven watches over the ship. And Sheba…how Felix missed her. Sheba was always laughing, whether aloud or had it contained within her eyes. Sheba had, somehow, been able to establish a connection between her and Felix. Felix knew he was not one to easily chat with, but Sheba had always managed to inspire a conversation, more than always when they were alone. Felix thought about Sheba, as well as Piers, during the night before sleep overtook him. Vale was almost restored, his family and Isaac's were reunited, everything was coming together – but Felix knew a part of him would always be missing until Sheba and Piers returned.

A frown appeared on Felix's face. He had just received a letter from Piers saying that Piers would be returning to Vale. Of course, the news thrilled not only Felix, but Jenna and the others too.

'_But,_' Felix wondered, '_will Sheba come back? If not to live here…will she at least visit? She did promise me that…_'

* * *

_Seven out of the eight Adepts were gathered together at the gate of the newly constructed Vale. Piers was preparing to leave for Tolbi, as was Sheba. Sheba had offered to use the Teleport Lapis and take Piers to Tolbi. From there, she would Teleport to Lalivero. Their adventure of restoring Alchemy to the world had ended over six months ago and the realization of leaving was overwhelming for all the Adepts._

"_Do you really need to leave?" Jenna asked, her eyes brimming with tears, "You both are welcome to stay. You know that, don't you?"_

_Sheba and Piers glanced at each other. Neither of them wanted to leave their friends, but they both had business to take care of._

_Piers stepped forward and clasped Jenna's hands. "You know that I would love to stay here. However, there are some things that I need to take care of in Tolbi."_

"_Wait," Ivan asked, "Tolbi? I thought you were heading back to Lemuria…"_

_Mia shook her head, "Ivan, don't you remember? Piers is exiled from Lemuria because he chose to continue his journey with Jenna."_

_Ivan flushed. He turned to Piers, "I'm sorry Piers! I-I didn't mean to…I g-guess I just fo-forgot…"_

_Piers raised his hand, a sad smile spread across his face. "It's alright Ivan. I will miss my home of Lemuria, but since my mother has passed away," Piers's voice broke. He still struggled with the concept of his mother's death, "I have no one to go home to, except my uncle. There are things that I need to – investigate- in Tolbi."_

_Isaac looked up. "Is this about Babi?"_

"_More or less," Piers laughed, "I hear a man named Iodem is trying to find Lemuria. I feel I should, personally, warn him that his expedition would not be a wise one."_

_Everyone laughed. They all knew that Piers detest using violence, but his muscular physique did not portray this._

_Garet suddenly turned to Sheba. A gentle wind blew softly around the group. Garet did not understand Sheba. She was three years younger than he and was extremely short –at least, in his eyes she was. Yet, Sheba had demonstrated a power that surpassed Garet's expectations._

"_And where are you going Sheba?" Garet asked innocently._

_At this question, everyone grew somber as they await Sheba's response. No one wanted to see her leave. They had all grown accustomed to her laughter and cheerful disposition._

_Sheba smiled, "I will be heading back to Lalivero. I want to reassure the people and Papa that I'm okay."_

"_Papa?!" Garet exclaimed, "I thought you didn't know who your parents were!"_

"_Garet!" Mia hissed. She bonked Garet on the back of the head._

_Sheba laughed, "You are right Garet. I don't know my past or my parents, but __Faran has taken care of me as if I were his own flesh and blood. So I think its time that I start treating him as if he were my father."_

_Jenna began to cry. She ran forward and embraced Sheba in a backbreaking bear hug. Sheba cried out in surprised._

"_I'll miss you so much! You were like the little sister that I always wanted!!" Jenna cried. Isaac ran over and pried Jenna off of Sheba before Jenna managed to cause any serious damage._

_Piers looked at Sheba. "Should we be going?"_

_Sheba thought for a second. Then she looked around the group. "Wait. Jenna, where's Felix?"_

_Jenna shook her head. "Kyle and Dad needed his help. They had discovered more underneath the rubble of the mountains."_

"_Oh." Sheba tried not to look too disappointed. She was hurt that Felix hadn't come to say goodbye, but, she scolded herself, others needed him more than she did._

_Piers laid a hand on Sheba's shoulder. "Why don't you go and say goodbye to Felix? He and I said our farewells this morning and I'm sure he would hate it if he didn't get a chance to wish you good luck."_

_Sheba smiled. "Thanks." She looked at the others, "I'll miss you all. You all have become more of a family to me than I have ever had. I will come and visit. I promise." Sheba hugged each one goodbye and began heading up to the mountain rubble._

_On her way, she passed Kyle and Felix's father. They both wished her and Piers a safe journey, then headed back to town. Sheba frowned. She hoped that Felix was still there._

"_Felix? Felix, where are you?"_

_Felix appeared from the ground. He had been searching underneath the debris of the mountain and parts of old Vale. He was surprised to find Sheba there and asked what she was doing._

"_I came to say goodbye." Sheba glanced up into Felix's dark brown eyes. Lately, she had been getting the butterflies whenever she was around him. She knew she cared for him, but never expected him to return her feelings. She was only fourteen and he was an adult in society now._

_Felix smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't come down. We're trying to gather the remains of people's possessions…" He trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to look into Sheba's eyes for fear of breaking down. He didn't want her to leave and had volunteered to do searches, partly to avoid saying goodbye to Sheba._

_Sheba looked down and kicked a pebble. An awkward silence filled the space between them. They had never had problems talking before, but now…_

"_I'll miss you, Sheba." Felix said._

_Sheba's head snapped up. She was surprised that Felix had said that. She knew he cared for her; after all he did jump off of a lighthouse for her. But still, Felix was not one who admitted his emotions easily._

"_I'll miss you too, Felix," Sheba replied, "You more than anyone else."_

_Felix heart skipped a few beats. His palms were sweaty and he was trembling a tiny bit too. What was happening to him? Why did he feel so…so strange? It was as if lightening had struck him, but in a more pleasant way…he felt all, tingly._

_Suddenly Sheba closed the gap between them and embraced Felix around the waist. Almost by instinct, Felix wrapped his arms around Sheba's small frame and held her tightly. _

"_I will visit. I promise."_

* * *

Felix lay down and pulled the covers to underneath his chin. 'She didn't keep her promise.' Everything was returning to normal. All that was missing in his life…was her. 

**AN: Well, there's the first chapter! I know it's not much but if you Review I might continue with it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all who reviewed! I'm very grateful for all your advice and critiques. I'll be sure to keep them in mind as I continue with the story!**

**To Leoshi – I'm honored that you reviewed my piece. Thank you for the encouragement and, because you were my first ever reviewer, I will don this a Sandshipping pairing.**

**For everyone else, I'll go ahead and let you know that I intend for the pairings to be Felix/Sheba, Isaac/Jenna, and a tiny bit of Garet/Mia. Don't like it? Sorry, but by my constitutional rights I'm allowed to write what I want! Booyah!**

Chapter Two.

A few weeks had passed since Felix had his last nightmare. New Vale was close to being finished – all that was left to do was patch some roofs and paint a couple of houses. Felix had built himself a home that was a bit farther off from the town. His parents and Jenna had objected but Felix still had the feeling of being a traitor to the citizens of Vale.

His home was small and simple, the way Felix preferred. He didn't need much; however, keeping in mind that Piers would soon be returning to live in Vale, Felix had added another bedroom for his best friend. _Piers should be returning any day now,_ Felix thought to himself, _Hopefully, it'll be before I manage to kill Isaac._

Isaac and Jenna had become more…affectionate towards each other since the end of their journey. Felix didn't mind the fact that they were together…no, scratch that, he hated that his little sister was in love with the one man who tried to stop him for all those months. Felix did his best to hide his discomfort around them, but ever since Isaac and Jenna were caught in a… compromising position in the barn…well, Felix just didn't trust them alone together.

"Watch out!" Garet cried as a bale of hay came falling down, a few feet from Felix.

"Garet! Be careful!"

"Sorry Felix! It slipped!!"

Felix shook his head. He knew that Garet meant well in all that he did, he just sometimes lacked in the common sense department. However, Garet was always useful for a good laugh now and then.

Isaac came over to Felix. He looked down at the bale of hay strewn across the ground. Isaac smiled, "I guess we should offer Garet a hand, huh?"

Felix looked at Isaac. "Yes, I think we should."

"That would be amazing!" came Garet's response from the roof. "Just Carry it up here, would ya?"

Isaac and Felix used their Psynergy and lifted the hay up to the roof. Then, they both climbed up and began to aid Garet in patching his grandparents' roof.

Dora glanced out her kitchen window. From there, she could see all three boys working hard on the roof. _No_, Dora thought to herself, _they are no longer boys. All three are very strong young men. _

"Ma'am?"

Dora turned around. Mia stood behind her. Her exotic blue hair was up in a messy ponytail. She wore a simple cotton dress and was holding a picnic basket in her arms. Dora and Mia had prepared a picnic lunch for the men, as well as cold drinks for all outside. The weather in Vale was unusually hot – even for summer.

"Mia, thank you." Dora took the basket from Mia and began filling it with sandwiches and fruit. "Would you and Jenna mind letting the guys know that their lunch is almost ready? I want them to be able to find a stopping place before eating."

Mia nodded. "Of course. I'll go find Jenna now. I think she's upstairs." Mia turned and left the kitchen. As she walked through the living room, she admired the work that Isaac and the others did on the house. She had never seen Isaac's original home, but the new living room was comfy and had the feeling of family memories for years. You would never have thought that it had been built less than two months ago. Right as Mia began to climb the stairs, the front door opened and Ivan walked in.

"Hi Mia." Ivan closed the door behind him, "The guys sent me in. They're all complaining about their hunger. When's lunch?"

"I was just about to get Jenna and then we'll bring the food outside, okay?"

Ivan nodded. "Okay, but hurry. I think Garet's thinking about eating some more hay again."

Mia frowned, "Oh no. The last time he did that, he was up all night with a stomachache. I really don't want to be dealing with him groaning throughout the night again."

Ivan laughed. "True. I'll let them all know lunch is on the way." He then opened the door and left.

Mia climbed the stairs. "Jenna?"

"In here." Jenna's voice was muffled.

Mia opened a bedroom door. Jenna was sitting on the bed sewing a patch on a pair of Isaac's pants. She looked up as Mia entered the bedroom.

"Hi!"

Mia smiled at her friend. Things were odd between the two of them when they first met. Jenna had thought that Mia and Isaac had fallen in love during their travels together, but Mia had fallen for Garet. Something about his goofiness had tugged at Mia's heartstrings. Now that Jenna knew where Mia's true feeling lay, she and Mia had bonded fairly well.

"Dora wants us to take the guys their lunch. Are you ready?" Mia asked, picking up a spare shirt and folding it.

Jenna stood up, "Yep. I had a feeling it was getting close to lunchtime. It looks like the guys are starting to get a bit cranky." Jenna gestured to the window.

Mia walked over and looked out, while Jenna tied her auburn hair up in a high ponytail. From here, Mia and Jenna could see Isaac and Felix working steadily on the roof while Garet and Ivan tossed up some more hay. Ivan said something and Garet glared at the Jupiter Adept. Garet shouted something back, something that sounded faintly of "Shuddap you punk!" and Isaac stood up. Isaac must have said something to calm Garet down, for he looked sheepishly at the ground.

Jenna laughed, "Poor Ivan! He always seems to be on Garet's bad side."

"You should have seen them during our travels," Mia said, "I can't even begin to count how many times Isaac and I had to separate them."

Both girls began to giggle at this. Still giggling, they both turned and headed downstairs and into the kitchen. By the time they got there, Dora was all finished preparing the picnic lunch.

"Now what are you two girls giggling about?" Dora asked, closing the lid on the basket. She was fond of both girls, although a part of her wished that it were Mia that Isaac had fallen for rather than Jenna. Not that Dora disapproved of Jenna - it was just that Mia wasn't as…hotheaded, for lack of a better phrase, than Jenna.

Jenna shook her head. "Oh, nothing. Just the boys…that's all."

Dora nodded. She understood how all men could get agitated when it came to labor on an empty stomach. Dora handed over the picnic basket to Jenna, while Mia grabbed the ground blanket. The two girls thanked Dora for the food and left through the backdoor.

"Hey guys! Food!" Jenna waved, "Come on! Find a stopping place and join us under the tree!" Mia was already spreading the blanket underneath a large tree that provided soothing shade. The tree was close to the now gentle river that flowed through Vale. The water gurgled happily over the rocky waterbed.

"Coming!" Isaac called back. He and Felix climbed down from the roof. The two Venus Adepts joined Garet and Ivan and headed over to the tree.

Jenna and Mia began spreading out the food Dora had packed as the guys sat down. Felix placed himself as far from the river as he could, a superstition he held ever since that fateful storm four years ago. Ivan sat down next to him, Garet between Mia and Jenna, which left Isaac to sit in between Jenna and her brother. After everyone was situated, they all dove in and began to eat.

"So," Ivan said, his mouth full of grapes, "Piers is weally awiving today?"

Felix nodded. His mouth was full of peanut butter and he couldn't respond. Felix took a swig of water, wiped his mouth and said, "At least, I think so. His letter arrived about three weeks ago and Piers said he wouldn't be leaving Tolbi for another week. Since he's on foot, he should be arriving soon."

"I can't wait!" Jenna exclaimed, "Things have just been so weird without him here. It was fun telling him stories about us in old Vale; he was so interested in everything. Even little things, like the time Felix ripped my teddy bear's head off!"

The group all laughed at this, even Felix. Jenna was about six when the beheading occurred. After Jenna found the headless teddy sitting on her bed, she chased her older brother around the town shooting fireballs at him.

"I couldn't help it!" Felix answered in between laughs, "You broke my toy sword and I wanted revenge!"

Jenna smiled at her brother. "I wouldn't have broken that stupid thing if you didn't pour ink on me!" Jenna threw a grape at her brother. She missed and, instead, ended up hitting Ivan. This only made the others laugh even harder.

"Wow, Felix, you were such a mean little kid!" Mia sounded surprised. She couldn't picture a seven-year-old Felix pouring ink on Jenna. Felix was always so calm and collected around her. _Jenna must have done something to provoke Felix_, Mia thought.

"Wait," Garet interrupted, "Didn't Jenna try to set Felix on fire?"

Felix put down his water bottle, "What do you mean 'tried'? Jenna singed my eyebrows off!"

Ivan and Mia were red in the face, they were laughing so hard. Isaac slapped his leg, tears rolling down his face.

"My, my, you all sound like a pack of hyenas!"

Everyone looked up. Kraden stared down at them, his head tilted to one side. Kraden was looking at them as if he were examining a strange new species. He knew that the Adepts had settled their differences long ago, but it was still strange to see them interacting comfortably with one another. However, Kraden was happy that his companions were able to be at ease with one another.

"Hello Kraden. Would you like to join us?" Isaac asked, gesturing to their large array of picnic goodies, "We have plenty of food."

"No, thank you Isaac. I'm on my way to the inn at Vault."

"Really?" Ivan cocked his head to the side, "Why?"

"Oh, I'm just gathering the rest of my possessions as I move back home." Kraden smiled wide. He, out of anyone in their group and the entire population of Vale, was the most pleased at returning home.

Garet wiped his hands on his pants and began to stand, "Do you need any help carrying anything Kraden?"

Kraden shook his head, "No that won't be necessary, Garet. But thank you for the offer."

"Are you sure, Kraden?" Felix asked.

"Yes, we'd be glad to help," Mia replied, "The guys are on a break as it is."

Kraden chuckled. He felt very blessed that such a young group of adults would offer their help to a man his age. _I'm very glad that they don't consider me some old fart who just idles away his time, waiting for his deathbed._

"Thank you but all I have left are a few books and some other things. I can manage." With this, Kraden turned and started heading off to Vault.

"Be careful, Kraden!" Jenna called after him.

Kraden waved over his shoulder, "As always Jenna!"

As they watched the wise scholar walk away, Isaac leaned back onto his elbows. He looked up into the canopy of leaves, his eyes squinting at the sunlight streaming in between the green leaves. Isaac sighed, feeling a peace enter his body that he hadn't felt for a while.

Jenna looked over her shoulder at the blond hair Adept. She smiled. Jenna never expected to go ga-ga over a guy – she just wasn't that type of a girl. However, during their travels Jenna's heart had given itself to Isaac. Luckily, Isaac's heart had wound its way to Jenna.

Isaac glanced into Jenna's cinnamon brown eyes. He knew he was in love with Jenna. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her – the only problem? It was customary in Vale for the older sibling, if applicable, of the girl to give a blessing before the parents could agree to the marriage. Isaac knew that he wasn't exactly on Felix's favorite persons list…but he had to give it a shot. Isaac knew that it all consisted of timing, almost similar to a battle.

"Are you okay?" Jenna whispered, lightly brushing her hand over Isaac's.

Isaac nodded. "Yeah," his whispered reply was almost lost in the breeze, "I'm fine."

Garet yawned loudly, stretching his arms over his head. He leaned back and let himself fall on the grass. Ivan shook his head at the Mars Adept. Whenever Garet got a decent amount of food in him, he would soon fall asleep.

"Kraden never ceases to amaze me." Felix said, clearing the lazy silence that developed around the group.

"Really?" Isaac asked, "Why's that?"

"Well, he was able to travel with us all over Weyard. That's pretty impressive for one his age."

"You're right, Brother." Jenna responded, "Half the time Kraden was urging us to continue when we wanted to stop and rest."

The other Adepts agreed. Kraden might be old, but he truly was young at heart.

Later that evening, the Mayor of Vale, Garet's grandfather, called a town meeting to be held in the square. Men and woman, young and old, children, and the six Adepts gathered together to hear what the Mayor had to say.

"Everyone!" the Mayor cried over the crowd noise, "Please, your attention everyone! Everyone!" The poor Mayor just couldn't get the crowd to quiet down.

"HEY!!! BE QUIET!!!!!" Garet bellowed. That shut the crowd up fairly quickly.

"Urm, thank you Garet."

"No problem, grandpa!" Garet walked off the small stage and sat with his sister and Mia.

"Everyone," said the Mayor, "thank you all for coming out tonight. I am proud to say that this will be the first night that everyone in Vale…will be together as one again."

The crowd applauded. It was true, some families, like Isaac's and Jenna's, were able to stay in their houses while others weren't finished. Today's work had finally completed the reconstruction of the small town.

"Thank you all for helping," the mayor began, "Everyone all pitched in and made a – oh, hello there…"

Jenna looked over her shoulder. Someone had entered the town's gate.

"Piers!" Ivan cried.

Jenna ran over to the Lemurian and embraced him. Isaac, Felix and Garet headed over to Piers. Mia and Ivan hung back and waited for them to return.

"Hello Jenna!" Piers choked out. Jenna was able to squeeze the life out of someone if need be. Piers pried Jenna off of him and smiled at all his companions. "Hello everyone."

Felix came forth and clasped arms with Piers, "I'm glad you've returned safely, my friend."

"Trust me," Piers sighed, "Tolbi is a lot farther than I remember."

This brought forth a chuckle from everyone. Isaac picked up Piers's bags and began walking back to the crowd of townspeople. Jenna linked arms with Piers and started chatting his ears off, asking him how things were. Felix walked along side his friend, feeling sympathy for the Water Adept. He knew more than anyone, that once Jenna began talking to someone – it was hard to get a word in.

"Oh," Piers stopped, "I forgot something!" He turned around and headed back to the town's gate. "I found someone along my way home and thought that you all would like to meet them."

Felix frowned. Piers stumbled upon a stranger and decided to bring this person into Vale? That wasn't like him…

A hooded figure walked through the town's gate. The traveler stumbled over a couple of tree roots and Piers was able to catch the stranger before he fell. The nomad was weary; their travels were far more strenuous than Piers's.

"Who are you?" Garet blurted out.

Felix glanced at Garet. _So he must feel their power, too_, Felix thought to himself, _who is this person? They have a large amount of power…Let's just hope Piers was wise in bringing this person._

The cloaked figure stood upright, nodding their gratitude to Piers. Piers held on to the traveler's arm and brought him forward.

"It's okay. Go ahead," Piers said.

The traveler lifted his hands and began to untie his cloak.

Felix and Isaac both flinched and grabbed their hilts of their swords.

"You wish to attack me? I'm shocked…." The traveler murmured.

The traveler's cloak fell to the ground.

Jenna gasped.

**There's the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I decided to leave it at a cliffhanger, for more added effect. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello again, my faithful readers. Cookies for everyone who reviewed (thank you for that by the way)! Hooray! Here's my third chapter. I know that things are going sort of slow but things will pick up – I promise.**

**Disclaimer: Camelot and Nintendo are the ones who own Golden Sun. Not me. **

* * *

Piers grabbed his companion before the traveler fell to the ground. As the stranger readjusted, a wind tugged through the air – which increased the nagging feeling in the pit of Felix's stomach. Something was eerily familiar about this stranger…and Felix wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Felix felt Isaac shift from one foot to another. Glancing out of the corner of his eyes, Felix saw how uncomfortable Isaac was feeling.

_'So,_ Felix mused, _it's not just me…'_

Isaac, feeling Felix's glance, turned to the Venus Adept. "I don't like this," Isaac whispered, "Something about this…person…just feels – "

"I know," Felix replied, "I know…"

The traveler lifted their hands and began untying their cloak. With instincts taking over, both Felix and Isaac's hands flinched to their swords. Isaac quickly drew his, yet Felix hesitated.

The stranger's hands dropped, "You wish to attack me? I'm shocked…"

Suddenly, the traveler fluently removed the worn cloak. The six Adepts silently stared at the newcomer as the cloak lightly floated to the ground.

"Sh-Sheba!" Jenna cried.

The blond Jupiter Adept smiled widely at her friends. Almost a year had passed since Sheba had last seen all of them together. Sheba sighed; it was hard to believe that she was only fourteen when Babi had kidnapped her from Lalivero. Sheba had traveled with these Adepts for over a year, and was now reunited with them as her sixteenth birthday approached.

"Surprise!" Sheba exclaimed, throwing up her arms. Soon, Piers and Sheba began to laugh hysterically at the expense of their companions.

"Hey, what's so funny?" asked Garet, his mouth contorting into a frown, "You really had me worried there for a minute. I thought Piers brought Alex back or something!"

Garet's questioning only made Piers and Sheba laugh harder.

Piers nodded, "We're truly sorry everyone. But," Piers began to laugh again, "You should have seen your faces!"

"What were you planning to do Isaac?" Sheba asked. She walked over to the sandy-haired Adept. Isaac smoothly returned his sword to its leather sheath. Sheba tilted her head questioningly at the Venus Adept, her emerald eyes gleamed with laughter.

Isaac shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Sheba. Both Felix and I felt this…strong power. We were concerned and a little too hasty, I guess." Isaac lowered his head and started to chuckle.

Sheba giggled. She turned to Piers and pointed an accusing finger at the Lemurian.

"That was Piers' idea!" The Laliverian turned back to the other Adepts, "Didn't you guys feel the wind? Piers thought it would add to the fun if I tweaked my Psynergy a bit."

At this, everyone began to laugh. Jenna ran to Sheba and embraced her tightly. Felix's heart had yet to cease its staccato, fast-paced tempo. He, too, feared that Piers had misjudged and brought someone who was a threat to Vale. Now that the identity of the stranger revealed to be Sheba, Felix was relieved.

The Jupiter Adept turned to Felix. She smiled warmly at the tall Earth Adept. Sheba's stomach had butterflies dancing throughout her journey back to Vale, but now that she was standing in front of the man who risked everything for her – the butterflies were attacking her poor nerves.

"Hello Felix."

Felix grinned at the small, blond girl. He had waited for the day that his family of companions would be reunited, and yet he never dreamt that it would become whole on the same night.

Sheba ran and embraced Felix, taking him by surprise. "Oof!" Sheba's hug was a little forceful and she accidentally knocked the wind out of Felix.

"Hello Sheba." He looked down at the girl who smiled widely back at him.

"Excuse me?" The eight Adepts turned towards the town square to see the Mayor waving, "I'm not done yet! However, I think it's appropriate to greet our newcomers with a round of applause."

At this, the town burst into cheers and applause for the eight teenagers who saved their world. The eight Adepts joined the citizens of Vale and tuned in to the Mayor's announcements.

"As I was saying," the Mayor continued, "our town has been successfully rebuilt thanks to the help of each and every citizen. I wish to extend my thanks to each and every one of you."

More applause exploded from the small town.

The Mayor held up his hand, the clapping died away. "I would also like to take this time to inform you all what I have planned for our town. I, along with the mayor of our neighboring town of Vault, have decided that it would be best if we began trading with one another. We shall join together and form a…union." The Mayor looked around at the citizens, trying to judge how they would accept this news, "In case of any dangerous situations, Vale and Vault will aid one another as needed. To commemorate our joining, my granddaughter, Kay, will be wed to the Vault's mayor's son."

This last statement brought forth gasps and applause. Vale loved a good wedding. Many of the citizens were worried about the union between Vale and Vault, but shrugged it off. There could be no harm in having a town to trade with, as well as having someone in case of emergencies.

"The wedding won't be for another four months", the Mayor began talking over the applause, "but I think we should celebrate not only the reconstruction, but the return of our heroes!"

The applause, if possible, grew louder. Vale may seem like a small town, but whenever they had a chance – they could do some serious partying. Jenna herself seemed to be in a state of euphoria.

"Oooh! A celebration!" Jenna clapped her hands, "We should have food…and music…and dancing! Can we have dancing?" She turned to Isaac, her hands held together as if she were begging him.

Isaac laughed, "I'm sure there will be a lot of dancing." He put his arm around Jenna.

Sheba and Piers both glanced at each other. Neither one had expected Vale to be so welcoming to either one of them. Piers smiled and placed a hand on Felix's shoulder.

"Well, this should be interesting. I haven't been to a festival since, well, since we were in Izumo!"

Felix laughed. Vale held a celebration every Midsummer night and Felix remembered how – interesting – Valeans could be once they have a decent amount of ale in them.

Felix turned to the Lemurian, "Just wait and see, my friend. Celebrations happen every year in Vale. But each celebration seems to get rowdier than the one before." He laughed.

Garet stretched and yawned loudly. Sol had just slinked away to bed and so were some of the villagers. The day had been long, hot, and tiring as the last finishing touches were completed. Garet looked around at his companions. He smiled to himself, remembering the enjoyable times they all had when they were last reunited. Garet walked up behind Mia, placed his hands around her waist, and laid his chin on her shoulder.

Mia placed her arms over top Garet's, "Are you sleepy?" she asked sweetly.

"Mmm-hmm" Garet replied.

The rest of the citizens of Vale were returning to their own homes for the night. Dora, Kyle, and Jenna's parents, Lloyd and Clara, walked over to the group of Adepts.

"Welcome back Piers. Sheba." Kyle nodded to each Adept, "We're all so glad you came to visit."

"Well," Piers said, "I'm actually of thinking of taking a permanent residence here in Vale. If that's okay with the Elders."

"Oh I'm sure it will be!" Dora exclaimed giving Piers's arm a loving squeeze. "I think there's a room in the Inn you could live in, like Ivan and Mia."

Felix shook his head, "That won't be necessary. I have an extra bedroom in my home."

Piers turned to Felix, "Are you sure you wouldn't mind me living with you?"

"Yeah," Jenna piped in, "You told me that the reason you built your own home was so you could be alone if need be."

Felix smiled at his sister. He knew she was still angry with him for moving out. "We each have our own personal rooms. If I need to be alone, I'll shut the door." He turned back to Piers, "I built the room after I received your letter telling us you were returning. I was planning on you staying there."

Piers clasped arms with Felix, "Thank you my friend. You didn't need to do that, but I'm glad you did."

"Well," Jenna said placing her hands on her hips, "Sheba you should move in with us! You can live in Felix's old room!"

Sheba blushed, "Oh no! I couldn't. I could live in the inn…"

Clara smiled at the small girl, "Oh honey, you're more than welcome to live with us. We have no other use for Felix's room."

Lloyd nodded, "It'll just be sitting there collecting dust. Consider it yours!"

"Thank you," Sheba smiled sheepishly, "That's very kind of you."

"Good!" Jenna clapped her hands together, "How about we all go to our house, get Sheba settled in, and we can all catch up?"

The other seven Adepts agreed. All were tired to a different degree and Jenna's house was the closest. Isaac offered his arm to Jenna and they began to lead the others to the house.

Piers nudged Felix in the side. He pointed to Isaac and Jenna, "When did that happen?"

Felix glanced in the direction he was pointing, "Hmm. About three weeks after you and Sheba had left."

"You're not happy about it, are you?" Piers asked his best friend, already knowing the answer.

"I'm not jumping for joy over it," Felix mused, "but it could be worse."

"How so?"

Felix thought for a minute. How could it be worse? Jenna loved Isaac. **Isaac.** Felix knew Isaac was a nice guy; however, Felix still couldn't forget that Isaac was trying to stop him for so long. Even before the storm, the two never seemed to get along. They tolerated one another, mainly for Jenna's sake, throughout their childhood, but Felix always felt that his father would compare the two – and Isaac would always win. Felix shook his head.

"At least she isn't in love with Garet."

This brought a chuckle from both Piers and Felix as they began to follow their friends.

"My brother isn't that bad, Felix." A voice chirped behind him.

Both Felix and Piers turned around to see Kay standing there with her arms across her chest. Her fiery red hair fell luxuriously in soft waves halfway down her back. She wore a simple green dress that set off her hazel brown eyes. She smiled at the Earth Adept, who seemed to gawk at her appearance. Piers's mouth was slightly agape at Kay's beauty.

"You've been back from your adventure for this long and you haven't even spoken a word to me." Kay pointed an accusing finger into Felix's chest, "You should be ashamed of yourself, Felix!" Kay began to giggle.

Felix laughed nervously, "I really haven't had time to chat, Kay. I've been helping with the reconstruction." He gently pushed her hand away.

Kay eyed Felix, "Well I suppose you're right."

Felix smiled at the redhead. He grew up with her, as she was the only one in Vale who was the exact same age as he. Felix remembered teaching Kay a few Psynergy tricks of her own. The last he knew, Kay could only cast Growth.

"Congratulations on the engagement," Felix said, "What's his name?"

"Christopher." Kay sighed.

Felix raised an eyebrow, "Is he worthy of our precious Kay?"

This caused Kay to laugh. She playfully hit Felix's shoulder and began to walk away.

"Is any man, Felix?" She asked over her shoulder. As she waved goodbye, she called out, "Have tea with me tomorrow! I want to talk with you!"

Felix nodded and raised his hand in farewell. He turned to Piers who was now staring at Felix, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

"What?!"

"I have never seen you converse with anyone so easily. Especially someone," Piers faltered for words, "like her!"

Felix looked back and could barely see Kay amongst the other villagers. He shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about. Come on, the others are waiting for us." Felix turned on his heels and began walking towards his old home.

Piers remained behind, unable to move. He had just witnessed Felix talking to a, in his opinion, stunningly beautiful woman and Felix had actually flirted with her!

"Piers!" Jenna called, "Come on! We're waiting on you!"

Piers shook himself out of his momentary stupor and ran to join his friends. They were all gathered outside a fairly sized house near the quiet river of Vale. Once Piers had caught up with everyone, Jenna opened the door and all eight Adepts piled in the comfortable living room.

Jenna plopped onto the couch and was soon joined by Isaac and Ivan. Mia sat in a rocking chair near the fireplace, while Garet sat in a recliner chair. Felix sat on the other sofa with Sheba and Piers. Clara came into the living room, asked if anyone needed anything, and once she accepted the declines, and left the Adepts to catch up with one another.

"So how are Faran and the people of Lalivero, Sheba?" Isaac asked.

Sheba smiled, "They're all doing well. Actually, they were surprised that I returned to the village."

"Really? Why's that?" Ivan inquired.

"I think they thought I had either died or was never going to return to them." Sheba shrugged, "It turns out, they had just finished building Babi's lighthouse for the people of Tolbi about a week before I got there. The people thought that Tolbi was secretly hiding me from them as a way to get the lighthouse finished. By the time they were halfway through with the construction, Papa convinced everyone that Tolbi wasn't hiding me. Babi passed away then, so it was decided to finish the lighthouse in his memory."

"That was nice of them," Mia said, "but did they actually light the lighthouse?"

"Yeah," said Jenna, "the Venus Lighthouse is surely bright enough. I wouldn't think it would be necessary for them to light another."

"They did. The light is very dim, but some of the villagers thought it would be disrespectful if they didn't light it." Sheba leaned back into the sofa cushions and sighed. It felt good to sit after her long journey.

Garet leaned forward, "I have a question Sheba. How did you manage to convince Faran to let you come visit us?"

This was a question everyone wanted to know the answer to. Sheba smiled at her friends, her family. "Um…well, I just told him that I wanted to come and be with my friends. It took some time to persuade him, but umm he decided to let me come live here. If it's okay with everyone else."

"Of course!" Jenna cried, "You already have a room!"

Everyone laughed and agreed. They were all glad that both Sheba and Piers had decided to come live in Vale. Felix glanced over at Sheba as the others began asking Piers about his time away from them all. Felix saw Sheba fidgeting with her dress, something she did whenever she was nervous about something. Felix knew Sheba was lying. '_But why is lying about leaving Lalivero?'_

Sheba turned her head and looked up at Felix. She smiled at the Venus Adept, trying to disguise the sudden jittery feeling within her stomach. However, she knew Felix knew that she wasn't telling the truth. She could read it in his eyes.

Felix laid a hand on top of hers and grinned, "How about I show you your room?"

"Okay," Sheba hopped up, "thanks."

Excusing themselves from the others, Felix led Sheba upstairs and to the second bedroom on the left. He opened the door and showed Sheba in. Sheba walked into the small bedroom, eyes gleaming with happiness. Yes, the room wasn't a palace suite or anything, but it held a cozy atmosphere. Sheba smiled to herself, _'It feels like Felix. Safe and comfortable.'_

Felix shut the bedroom door behind him, "I know its small, but it's got a roof and a bed. What more could you ask for?"

Sheba laughed, "Thank you for letting me stay here, Felix. I didn't mean to shove you out."

"You didn't," Felix shook his head, "don't worry. I've built a house for myself, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Why is that?"

Felix frowned. He didn't know why, but Felix couldn't seem to shake the feeling that he betrayed his hometown. Felix knew that if he hadn't, Weyard would have been destroyed. Yet, some of the older villagers and the Elders seemed to look at Felix with scorn.

Sheba sat on the bed and hopped a little bit. She was used to Felix taking a minute or two before answering someone. Felix's patience was one thing she admired about him. He always pondered things through, but would have moments of "rashness" as some would say. Sheba thought Felix was an excellent leader because of the way he thought things through.

"Mainly because," Felix sat down next to Sheba, "I feel a little isolated from the others. Plus, I like my space and I know I'd have someone in my room constantly if I lived here. So I built a home in the woods…it's on the outskirts of town."

Sheba nodded, "That sounds like it's perfect for you. You can go into the woods and train if you wanted. And with Piers living with you, you could practice fighting."

Felix looked over at Sheba, "Hmm. I guess. But do you think I really need to do that? After all, with Alchemy unleashed, peace should be returning to Weyard."

"We don't know for sure if that's what is going to happen. Tolbi paid Papa to recruit an army of people from Lalivero and Suhulla, just in case something happens." Sheba sighed, "We only lit the four elemental lighthouses. We didn't change mankind. I feel as if the threat of war will always exist."

Felix stared at Sheba in amazement. Although she was the youngest of the group, Sheba sometimes said things beyond her years. _'It must be a Jupiter thing…'_ Felix thought.

"Sheba?"

Sheba lifted her head, "Hmm?"

"Why did you lie about leaving Lalivero?"

Sheba shifted uncomfortably. She knew Felix could tell she was lying, but that didn't make her feel any less guilty. Sheba returned to looking down at her hands, which were wrapped around the cloth of her dress. She felt Felix slide off the bed and soon, out of the corner of her eyes, saw Felix sitting on the floor in front of her. She felt his hand gently tug her chin up, forcing her to look into Felix's chocolate brown eyes. Tears stung her eyes and Sheba's chin began to quiver. She threw herself off the bed and into Felix's arms, burying her face into his chest as she began to silently cry.

Felix, surprised by the tears, held Sheba close as she cried. His arms automatically embraced her, hand caressing her back as he tried to soothe her. Felix didn't mean to make Sheba cry and began to feel awful for asking her. He gently rocked the Jupiter Adept, whispering in her ear his apology for making her cry.

"No, it's okay Felix. I'm sorry." Sheba lifted her head from his chest and wiped her nose. "I – I didn't want to tell the others but…" Tears began to fill her eyes once more. A single teardrop rolled down her cheek. Sheba closed her eyes; she hated crying. As the tear traveled down her face, Sheba felt Felix's hand lightly brush it away.

"I didn't tell Faran that I was leaving. I couldn't bring myself to do it. The people of Lalivero were so happy that I had returned! They gave me gifts and presented me with flowers – it was like they thought they were being saved or something! And Faran, Papa, would never let me out of his sight! It was worse than before!! I wasn't happy, I wanted to come back to you but I just never found a chance to escape. Then, one night, Papa announces that he and Iodem agreed to a treaty between Lalivero and Tolbi and to seal it – I was to marry Iodem!!"

Sheba buried herself in Felix's chest again, this time openly crying. Felix held her close, partly to conceal the noise. He didn't want any of the others to hear Sheba crying.

Sheba sat up again, "So I ran away. I couldn't take it anymore!! I wanted to come home, to you, to Jenna. I wanted to be with my true family once more!"

Felix held Sheba by her arms, "Sheba, it's okay. Calm down, it's okay – you're here now. I won't let anything come take you away from us, okay? I promised you that I will always protect you and I will. Okay?"

Sheba nodded. "I know, Felix," she sniffed, "I know. I'm just so glad to be with you again."

Felix smiled, "And I'm glad to have you again. But," his face grew serious, "Sheba, you did at least leave a note saying where you went, didn't you?"

Sheba locked eyes with Felix. "Yes, I did. I wrote that I was returning to my friends and that I left on my own free will."

Felix hugged Sheba to his chest. Sheba laid her head on his shoulder, nuzzling her nose into his neck. "Please don't tell the others."

"I won't," Felix sighed, "I promise." Felix prayed to the gods that Faran would not track her down and try to take Sheba away. Felix wouldn't let that happen to her, even in it meant a war erupting between the two villages.

"Cheer up, okay? We have the festival tomorrow and I promise that'll it will be something you won't forget." Felix lifted Sheba up, "But I think we better go back down to the others. Is that okay?"

Sheba brushed herself off and then helped Felix stand, "Yeah. I'm fine now, although I think I should go to bed soon. I'm tired."

Both Adepts returned downstairs to their friends, only to find Garet was sleeping soundly in his recliner and Ivan had already left for the Inn. Sheba wished everyone a goodnight and returned upstairs, while Felix and Piers bade everyone farewell.

Piers and Felix walked to their home in a comfortable silence. Piers was too tired to converse and Felix was worried about Sheba. Once inside the small house, each said goodnight to one another and went into their own rooms.

Felix took off his shirt and changed into his pajama shorts. He opened his bedroom window to let some of the balmy night air in. Felix looked out his window and up at the full moon. The moon shone brightly within the night sky, accented by the numerous stars around it. Felix sighed. He was happy that his family was truly together again, but something was gnawing in the back of his mind. Felix was worried about Sheba; however, he tried to clear his head of it. Sheba was tired, scared, and relieved to be back.

He walked away from the window and crawled into bed. Sleep suddenly threatened to take over his entire being. Felix turned over on his side, a smile lightly playing on his lips. He was excited about the upcoming celebration the next day. It would be interesting to see everyone in Vale, as well as his companions, happy and lively once again. Felix yawned widely, _'I wonder if Sheba will dance tomorrow night? Hmm…wonder if she would dance with me…'_ Felix was soon fast asleep.

* * *

**Whew! That was a long chapter! I had previously planned on writing about the festival in here…but I think I'll wait for the next chapter! XD Review please!**


End file.
